La Maldición que nos Unió
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Una maldición cambia la vida de Yugi, pero una persona única podría darle la esperanza que necesita. Esta historia es para el Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook. Contenido: Puzzleshipping.


**Fanfic participante en el Reto mensual de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook**

La maldición que nos unió

Se odiaba a sí mismo desde entonces, se maldecía mucho por haber sido tan tonto al dejarse caer sobre ese lago maldito por el que ahora tenía que vivir como hombre y mujer al mismo tiempo.

Aborrecía tener que cambiar al contacto con el agua y que su cuerpo se transformara del joven con apariencia tierna, como había nacido, a la niña de mirada dulce que atraía a los hombres.

Siempre fue criticado por los demás debido a su apariencia dulce y delicada para ser un hombre, ahora como niña era 100 veces peor. Los hombres se le insinuaban y le pedían salir con él alegando que se trataba de una chica muy guapa. Era poco común ver mujeres de cabellos tricolores y puntiagudos que resaltaran en belleza.

Comenzaba a fastidiarse de eso, no tenía nada en contra de las mujeres, pero ser una mujer era algo muy diferente.

Aunque debía admitirlo, ser chica tenía sus ventajas. Podía convertirse en mujer con el agua fría y pasear junto con ellas en los dormitorios femeninos contemplando sus bellos cuerpos desnudos. Él era el único afortunado que había contemplado el hermoso cuerpo de Mai Valentine y la preciosidad de Anzu Mazaki.

Lo único que no le agradaba era la idea de volverse "amiga" de ellas y hacer que le revelaran sus secretos más íntimos: eso era caer bajo, más de lo que ya había caído.

En fin, la vida de Yugi era literalmente la de dos personas: un hombre y una mujer. Todo parecía indicar que Yugi tendría que mantener ese secreto por siempre, nadie entendería que una persona cambie de sexo con el agua fría y caliente.

Hasta que legó ese día.

.

.

El día estaba soleado y el canto de los pájaros penetraba por el vidrio grueso de las ventanas pertenecientes al salón de clases de Yami Takahashi, el cual mantenía la mirada en el vacío con la cara sostenida en su mano y su codo recargado en la mesa; con los dientes movía un lápiz de arriba abajo y sus gestos indicaban aburrimiento total. Era un chico solitario que no tenía ningún amigo en esa escuela por lo que casi todo el tiempo estaba solo en el salón esperando las próximas clases. En su colegio lo bautizaron con el nombre de "el galán" ya que su fama le fue dada debido a su gusto por las mujeres. Era un mujeriego empedernido que se la pasaba de conquista en conquista enamorando a cada chica del barrio para después abandonarlas a su desdichado fracaso amoroso. Atraía a casi todas las chicas, eso fortalecía su ego y se volvió alguien más engreído y áspero para tratar a las mujeres.

Cuando el timbre de la escuela sonó indicando el fin del receso, Yami se sintió perturbado sabiendo que las "clases torturadoras" comenzarían; así las nombró él ya que le parecían lo más aburrido y fastidioso que le tocaba vivir cada día.

El profesor entró, saludó a la clase y se dirigió a los alumnos cuando ya todos estaban en sus asientos correspondientes.

-Chicos, hoy un nuevo estudiante será transferido a nuestra clase. Les pido que le den una calurosa bienvenida y que sean amables con él.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un chico de cabellos tricolores casi iguales a los de Yami. Se paró enfrente de los estudiantes e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Yugi Moto, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

La sorpresa creció en el salón al notar que tenía un físico muy parecido a Yami, el galán de la escuela. El mismo Yami no podía creer que usara su mismo peinado tricolor y puntiagudo como una estrella; ahora entendía porque se decía que hay un doble tuyo en alguna parte del mundo.

-Yugi, tu lugar será allá.

No sabía si lo hicieron a propósito, pero el lugar que el maestro señaló con la mano era la mesa al lado derecho de Yami. Sin más, Yugi fue y se sentó en ese lugar indicado y comenzó a sacar sus útiles escolares ante la mirada curiosa y entretenida de Yami.

Al finalizar las clases una multitud de adolescentes rodearon a Yugi haciéndole todas las clásicas preguntas que se les hace a los recién transferidos: "¿de dónde eres? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Qué te parece la escuela? ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos? Etc.

Yugi respondía a cada pregunta con una sonrisa cálida en los labios y mostrando interés en conocer a sus nuevos compañeros. Sólo alguien no se acercó a Yugi, un chico de cabellos tricolores iguales a los suyos, pero con una mirada más seria y firme que los demás.

.

.

Llegó la tarde y Yugi se preparó para volver a su casa, se sentía cansado por el primer día de clases en ese nuevo instituto. Desde que fue maldecido se veía en la obligación constante de cambiar de colegio y domicilio ya que corría el riesgo de que algún día se descubriera su identidad de hombre y mujer; se convertiría en la vergüenza y el hazme reír de todos si eso sucedía.

Se despidió de los compañeros que lo seguían paso a paso para platicar con él y mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa vio a un chico con los iguales a los suyos recargado en la pared de la escuela con los brazos cruzados.

-Buenas tardes.-fue lo único que dijo Yugi mientras pasaba de largo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yugi se detuvo en seco y miró al chico de semblante indiferente que tenías rasgos similares a los suyos.

-Mi nombre es Yugi Moto ¿y el tuyo?

-Yami Takahashi.

-Es un placer, Yami.

Yugi le tendió la mano, Yami miró esa mano fijamente y tras varios segundos de contemplarla, la estrechó.

-Veo que eres nuevo en la ciudad. Nunca te había visto.

-Me mudo constantemente así que no es común que alguien me recuerde con tanto cambio.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué te mudas?

Yugi calló por unos segundos cavilando su respuesta.

-Asuntos personales.

-Ya veo.

Un silencio envolvió el ambiente mientras sus miradas se sostenían ardidamente como si algo los uniera.

-¿Qué harás hoy?-fue la pregunta de Yami que rompió el silencio.

-Voy a trabajar.

-¿Qué día tienes libre?

-El domingo.

-¿Nos podemos ver?

-Claro, no veo porque no.

Con la mano arriba, Yami se despidió y se marchó corriendo. Una vez lejos de Yugi, recargó su espalda en una pared y se llevó la mano al pecho respirando con dificultad debido a la corrediza que dio.

-¿Qué me sucede? Ese chico me atrae.

.

.

Realmente ese fue el primer día de clases, pero hacía un mes que vivía en dicha ciudad. Un año atrás su abuelo murió, su padre lo había abandonado de niño y su madre trabajaba en otra ciudad, motivo por el cual Yugi debía conseguir su propio sustento. Así que, utilizando su maldición como una bendición, mantenía dos empleos como hombre y como mujer; por el momento su lado femenino era el único que realizaba las laborales de traer el sustento, mientras que el masculino descansaba.

-Bueno, ya es la hora.

Se bañó con agua fría para cambiar su identidad y se arregló como lo hacían las mujeres. No estaba seguro, pero en ocasiones le pasaba por la mente que ser mujer era algo lindo, aunque ese pensamiento se iba tan rápido cómo llegaba.

Tomó el rumbo hacía su empleo en el que hacía dos semanas comenzó a ofrecer sus servicios. El lugar se trataba de un bar donde se reunían hombres y mujeres para beber, bailar y divertirse; había mucho ruido debido a la música escandalosa y casi siempre asistían las mismas personas. El ambiente no era muy agradable; Yugi sufría mucho cuando tomaba forma de mujer, varios hombres se le insinuaban y trataban de abusar de él por lo que usaba su fuerza masculina para encestarles golpes y dejarlos noqueados mientras volvía a su forma original masculina con la que escapaba.

Tras ponerse su traje de mesera, inició las labores yendo de una mesa a otra entregando la carta del menú, haciendo pedidos y soportando a algunos hombres que le lanzaban coqueteos causándole asco.

Mientras tanto, la puerta de entrada al bar se abrió y entró un pequeño grupo de adolescentes; entre ellos estaba Yami que se sentó en una mesa esperando que apareciera una mesera entregándole la carta.

-Yami ¿hay algo que desees en especial para beber?-preguntó Duke, uno de sus acompañantes.

-Lo de siempre. El mejor vino del mundo.

Yami mostró una gran sonrisa con cierta picardía. Sus compañeros de aventuras Duke, Marik y Bakura siempre lo ayudaban a levantarle el ánimo tras las horas de fastidio en la escuela. Dichos compañeros pertenecían a las pandillas que sólo se reunían por diversión más que por amistad o relación, aunque la palabra "amigo" era recurrente entre ellos.

Desde el otro lado del bar, Yugi vislumbró a Yami haciendo que su asombro creciera enormemente. No podía creer lo curioso que era el destino al traer a su sitio laboral a uno de sus compañeros con los que tendría que convivir cada día del año escolar.

-Yugi, atiende a los nuevos clientes.-ordenó el jefe señalando con el dedo la mesa donde estaban los 4 jóvenes.

Con el nerviosismo asomando desde su interior y con las manos sudorosas, tragó saliva y se dirigió allá.

-Buenas noches, caballeros. Les traigo la carta.

Entregó el menú a cada chico deseando que Yami no lo reconociera, pero pronto los grandes ojos amatistas del tricolor mayor se posaron en su rostro. Yugi tuvo que bajar la mirada en sumisión dando a entender que estaba a disposición de sus clientes.

-Disculpa, pero ¿te conozco de algún lado?

La interrogación de Yami llamó la atención de Duke, Marik y Bakura que también fijaron sus ojos en la chica de cabellos tricolores.

-No lo creo, señor.

-Es que te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí hoy.

-Creo que está equivocado, señor. Si me disculpa, iré a traer su orden.

Tras anotar en un papel los pedidos de cada uno, se retiró lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-preguntó Yami lleno de intriga y curiosidad.

-¿No lo sabes? Su nombre Es Yugi Moto, hace dos semanas que trabaja aquí.-contestó Duke, él venía seguidamente al bar, motivo por el cual conocía a todos los trabajadores del lugar.

Yami se hizo hacía atrás en su asiento, estupefacto por las palabras de su amigo. Ese nombre, el mismo nombre del estudiante nuevo. Caviló por un momento las cosas: un estudiante nuevo de cabellos tricolores, una empleada nueva que llevaba dos semanas trabajando en un bar y sus cabellos y rasgos eran iguales a Yugi, el nombre era el mismo. Una idea loca pasó por su cabeza: Yugi era travesti.

Observó detenidamente a la chica siguiendo cada paso que daba por el bar. Yugi sintió una mirada pesada sobre ella y al voltear descubrió que Yami no le quitaba los ojos de encima; sus nervios aumentaron, tuvo el presentimiento de que sería descubierta y eso le daba terror.

Con una bandeja llena de bebidas en la mano, se acercó a la mesa y entregó cada vaso lleno a los chicos. Los orbes de Yami seguían puestos en ella y eso la incomodaba.

-Si me necesitan en algo más estoy a sus órdenes.

Se alejó, Yami no dejaba de seguir sus movimientos sospechosamente lo que atrajo la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Acaso te gusta Yugi?-preguntó Bakura pícaramente.

-Claro que no.-respondió Yami enojado mientras agarraba el vaso y bebía.

-Yami, es que parece que te la comes con los ojos.-dijo Duke.

-Bueno, es una bella chica.

Era cierto, Yugi era hermosa, de la misma forma que su compañero nuevo.

-Pues invítala a salir. Ven con un poco más de frecuencia aquí, gánate su confianza y ya verás que se animará a salir contigo.-recomendó Marik.

-No es mi tipo.

-Se parece mucho a ti, es linda y hermosa. Deberías reconsiderar.-habló Duke.

Yami pensó a detalle en cada palabra dicha por su amigo, pasando su mirada del vaso entre sus manos hacia Yugi en el otro lado del bar. Verdaderamente era una mujer preciosa, con sus rasgos faciales femeninos y al mismo tiempo con toques masculinos, pero parecía una muñeca de porcelana de las más bellamente diseñadas.

Entonces supo lo que debía hacer.

.

.

Yugi se dirigía a paso tranquilo hacia su casa, debía prepararse para su trabajo de mesera. Su nivel de concentración no le permitió ver a Yami que lo esperaba recargado en la pared, justo como el día de ayer, con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola de nuevo, Yugi.

-Hola Yami.

Trató de ocultar sus nerviosos y actuar normalmente para no ser descubierto. Ahora no era sólo su secreto de poder convertirse en hombre y mujer, sino también sobre su empleo.

-¿Sabes? Para ser un chico nuevo estás bastante solo ¿te parece si nos volvemos amigos?

-Claro, no veo motivo para no aceptar.

Yugi sonrió naturalmente mientras Yami lo miraba con sospecha. Algo le indicaba que Yugi era travesti, eso lo inquietaba demasiado. ¿Cómo lograba vestirse o mantenerse como hombre y mujer? Además de una forma tan natural que se veía como si fueran dos personas distintas y no un disfraz. La belleza de Yugi como mujer lo tenía embelesado, sumando el misterio de la identidad de Yugi; podría decir que le gustaba esa chica.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en que nos veamos mañana?

-Sí, tengo libre ese día.

-Entonces ¿nos vemos aquí?

-Claro.

Yugi le guiñó un ojo de forma amistosa y por la mente de Yami pasó el rostro de Yugi mujer provocando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

-Bueno, nos vemos a las 3.

Sin agregar más, Yami se marchó corriendo de allí ante la mirada alegre de Yugi que tras observar como Yami se perdía de su vista su semblante se volvió serio.

-Yami, creo que saldrás herido de si te enamoras de mi lado femenino.

.

.

Los dos pares de ojos amatistas estaban puestos en los platillos deliciosos que habían pedido. No podían mirarse a los ojos, era como si algo les impidiera conectar sus miradas profundas y ese brillo que despedían de ellos.

-¿Empezamos a comer?

Yami se sintió como un estúpido por hacer esa pregunta. Yugi parecía sacarlo de sus cabales y perdía el razonamiento al estar tan cerca de ese chico o chica: no estaba seguro de si era hombre o mujer. Algunos movimientos lo hacían cuestionar el género biológico de Yugi junto con su sexualidad, lucía tanto femenino como masculino.

-Ah, lo siento. Sí, empecemos.

Tomaron sus cubiertos e iniciaron el acto de partir las carnes asadas que pidieron y degustarlas, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se quitaba los ojos de encima, más que por algunos pocos segundos para realizar los cortes en sus alimentos.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que platiquemos.-dijo Yami notándose en su tono de voz que buscaba un tema de conversación para eliminar la tensión del ambiente.

-Pues hagámoslo.

Yami colocó sus cubiertos en la mesa, estaba cabizbajo hasta que levantó su rostro enfocando su mirada amatista en la de Yugi.

-¿A qué te dedicas?

Se esforzó por sonar con naturalidad, cualquier persona que conoce a otra le preguntaría a su nuevo amigo en qué trabaja, pero Yugi se removió en su sitio nervioso, temiendo que hubieran desenmascarado su secreto.

-Trabajo en una tienda de juegos que le pertenecía a mi abuelo.

No era totalmente mentira; su abuelo tuvo una tienda de juegos, pero está se fue a la quiebra tras el fallecimiento del hombre y Yugi decidió no continuar con el negocio familiar. Ahora se arrepentía ligeramente por eso: podría trabajar en la tienda de juegos como hombre sin recurrir a su lado femenino. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás y no tenía suficiente tiempo para levantar de nuevo el local.

-¿En dónde se encuentra esa tienda? Me interesan los juegos.

El tricolor menor movió sus dedos nerviosamente y sus ojos giraron de un lado a otro mirando la mesa, como si buscara un refugio o un consejo.

-Por el momento está cerrada por reparaciones, así que no promociono el lugar. Cuando esté arreglado te daré la dirección y te mostraré los juegos.

Yami arqueó una ceja, era muy obvio que estaba mintiendo.

-Ya veo. Pues en cuanto tengas la oportunidad no dudes en avisarme para visitar tu tienda.

-No lo olvidaré.

Un ligero temblor en la mano de Yugi delató su mentira, pero Yami decidió fingir que no notaba nada.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno hablar sobre mí.

Yugi lo miró.

-Mi nombre es Yami Takahashi, tengo 18 años. Soy un buscador y aventurero que le gusta ser un galán con las mujeres y quiero viajar por todo el mundo.

-Tienes sueños interesantes.

-¿Tú no tienes sueños?

La mano de Yugi se detuvo en seco mientras la dirigía a su boca para beber del vaso de cristal. Nunca fue un chico de sueños y metas, desde que cayó en ese lago maldito perdió los deseos de vivir y sólo hacía las cosas por costumbre. Era muy joven cuando eso sucedió, así que no tuvo tiempo de hacer planes antes sobre algún deseo que quisiera realizar.

-No realmente.

-¿No? Eres el primero que conozco que no tiene sueños que cumplir.

-Pues siempre hay alguien raro.

El estrés disminuyó en el aire y la plática continuo a un ritmo cálido y amistoso, pero los sentimientos de Yami iban más allá. Intentaba descubrir si Yugi era chico o chica, su interés por ese chico tricolor era único; jamás se había sentido con tanta comodidad al estar en compañía de alguien.

Tras conversar durante una hora y media, se dispusieron a irse.

-Deberíamos repetir estas reuniones.-dijo Yami.

-Pienso igual, fue relajante.

Se dieron la mano como despedida y tomaron su rumbo no sin antes mirarse con ese brillo especial en sus ojos amatistas que estaban cautivados el uno con el otro.

-Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos.

.

.

El corazón de Yugi latía con tanta fuerza que por unos momentos creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Giraba sus ojos a cada instante hacía la mesa donde el chico de cabellos tricolores como los suyos bebía de una botella de vino. ¿Qué eran estas emociones que despertaba Yami en él? Habían pasado dos meses desde aquella cita en donde inició su amistad con ese chico tan semejante a él; desde ese entonces lo miraba durante el salón, pensaba en él a cada minuto del día y lo esperaba con ansias en el bar. Incluso volteaba en dirección al reloj del lugar continuamente para contar los minutos, que se le hacían eternos, que Yami tardaba en llegar. En toda su vida era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, no encontraba palabras para explicar ese sentimiento que Yami causaba en él: estaba enamorándose de un hombre.

Aún no lo entendía. Siempre fue alguien que disfrutaba estar con mujeres, pero ahora su alma estaba pidiendo a gritos estar con Yami. Estaba convencido de que no era un simple deseo de la carne, era más profundo: quería compartir cada momento de su vida con Yami si fuera posible. Imposible, Yami no podría amar a un chico que se transformaba en hombre y mujer con el agua fría y caliente; era algo que la gente no estaba preparada para experimentar, algo que aún resultaba ser extraño.

Por otro lado, Yami tampoco podía quitar sus ojos de encima de Yugi. Los dos meses que habían pasado le permitieron analizar cada movimiento, detalle y estilo de vida de Yugi hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que efectivamente, era un travesti. Un hombre que se disfrazaba de mujer para trabajar, aunque existía la sospecha de que probablemente algo más estaba involucrado. ¿Cuántos hombres se vestían y actuaban de mujeres para solventarse en la vida? Definitivamente había un secreto, la vida de Yugi seguía siendo un misterio para Yami Takahashi y su deseo de averiguarlo aumentaba con cada día que veía a esa hermosa chica y a su compañero de clases.

-Si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no le pides que salga contigo?-interrogó Duke con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya te dije que no es mi tipo de chica.

-Ay, por favor. Todos los presentes sabemos que estás enamorado de ella. No dejas de mirarla y vienes seguido por aquí desde que la conociste.

Duke le guiñó un ojo señalando a Bakura y Marik que asintieron afirmando que era cierto todo lo dicho. Yami volteó hacia Yugi contemplando su belleza; para ser un hombre disfrazado de mujer se veía tan real como si hubiera nacido de sexo femenino.

Siempre se consideró un hombre galán y atractivo con las mujeres, pero Yugi tenía un carisma cautivador que lo estaba enamorando poco a poco sin que su corazón supiera cómo había terminado así. Enamorado de un hombre, seducido, sediento de amor.

Se decidió.

Con movimientos rápidos, se puso en pie y caminó a paso seguro en dirección a la chica de rizos tricolores. Al detenerse frente a ella, está se estremeció ligeramente mirándolo con expresión sorprendida y anonadada, haciendo su cabeza hacía atrás.

-¿Se acuerda de mí, señorita?

-¿Disculpe?

La voz de Yugi se oía quebrada y asustada, se esforzó por controlar perfectamente sus nervios aunque por dentro creía que su corazón dejaría de latir por el miedo.

-He estado viniendo frecuentemente a este bar durante los últimos dos meses, así que imagino que me reconoce.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí lo reconozco.

Casi tartamudeaba, sus manos sudaban y las piernas le temblaban.

-Sé que puede sonar repentino, pero quisiera saber si tiene libre este domingo para salir conmigo.

El ritmo del pulso de su corazón aumentó junto con el sudor que perlaba su rostro y manos. La bandeja que sostenía se movía repetitivamente, Yami notó eso y comprendió los nervios de la chica.

-No tienes que aceptar ahora. Sé que te doy miedo, pero no pienso hacerte daño.

-Siento que me comporte así, señor, pero fue tan repentino y sorpresivo.

De estar quebrada su voz pasó a estar temblorosa.

-De acuerdo, sí te incomoda tanto lo podemos posponer hasta que te sientas más relajada.

No esperó a que la chica respondiera y se marchó nuevamente hacia sus amigos. Los nervios de Yugi se convirtieron en tristeza al darse cuenta que perdió la oportunidad que esperaba tiempo atrás, pero también era consciente de que cómo mujer era mejor no apresurar las cosas.

Depositó la bandeja en su sitio para reanudar su trabajo sin dejar de prestar suma atención a su querido Yami que no dejaba de hablar con sus amigos.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Estaba muy nerviosa. Le dije que más adelante esperaba que aceptara salir conmigo.

-Yugi no es una chica que se deje dominar por los nervios. Me pregunto porque la pondrás estresada.

El tono pícaro, misterioso y curioso de Duke hizo que Yami le dedicara una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Yami, creo que tu gusto por Yugi es recíproco.

.

.

La vida de ambos tricolores continuo tal cual sin reparos hasta que un día todo cambio. No podían seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, se gustaban y era el momento de romper estereotipos sobre lo raro que se vería su relación.

Ese día una gran lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad empapando a todo aquel no se protegiera del torrencial; entre estos sin protección estaba Yugi chica que salió del bar más temprano de lo común. Pero a diferencia de otros se sintió contenta cuando tal torrencial lluvioso inundó la calle de su lugar del trabajo.

-Grandioso. Un buen pretexto para darse un baño caliente al llegar a casa.

Argumentando que tenía mucha prisa, se marchó bajo la lluvia. El agua fría sólo le ayudaba a mantener su apariencia de mujer, por lo cual no sería problema caminar en medio de la tormenta.

Desde el otro lado de la calle, Yami apareció con un paraguas en mano cruzando la avenida cuando reconoció en la distancia a su chica amada saliendo del bar con ropa del diario. Era la primera vez que la veía vestir esas prendas, siempre estaba con el traje de mesera cotidiano.

Un impulso de acercarse se apoderó de él, como una descarga eléctrica que hubiera eliminado el razonamiento de su cabeza.

-¡Yugi!

La chica frenó su caminar rápido, sorprendida al saber quién era el dueño de esa voz. Giró hacía él.

-¿¡Yami!?

-Yugi ¿saliste más temprano?

-Sí, es que…

No terminó la frase porque justo en esos momentos Yami la cubrió con el paraguas pegando su cuerpo con el de ella para refugiarse también bajo la protección de la sombrilla. Los dos pares de ojos violetas se contemplaron fijamente en medio de una llama invisible que los inundó, tanto Yami como Yugi tenían mucho de qué hablar sobre ese despertar de emociones que los llenaba cuando estaban juntos. La comunicación era importante, pero ninguno sabía cómo dar inicio a esa relación, ese empujón que los llevaría a revelar lo que pasaba en el interior de sus mentes y corazones.

-Yami…yo…

-¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?

-¿Eh?

Yugi fue sacada de sus casillas con esa pregunta.

-Sí, si lo deseas puedes acompañarme.

-De acuerdo.

Y bajo el resguardo de la sombrilla tomaron camino rumbo al hogar de Yugi.

.

.

La lluvia no cesaba de caer, las gotas resbalaban por entre las hojas de los árboles y la tierra desprendía un olor a humedad mientras, a paso lento, Yami y Yugi caminaban por la acera con los ojos puestos en el suelo mojado.

Yami consideraba preciso este momento para confesar sus sentimientos; ahora o nunca, no podía seguir llevando oculto ese amor por la chica/chico.

-Yugi…

Paró el caminar obligando también a Yugi a detenerse para no salir del refugio que proporcionaba el paraguas. Posó su mirada en el chico de cabellos tricolores como él que miraba el suelo buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que su corazón le indicaba.

-Yugi…sé quién eres en realidad.

Los orbes de Yugi se abrieron desconcertadamente, sus pupilas se encogieron y su boca se abrió sin poder cerrarse.

-Lo he sabido desde un principio y no sé porque haces todo esto, pero…quiero que sepas…

Hizo una breve pausa para levantar su rostro y girar sus ojos a la chica sosteniéndole la mirada con intensidad.

-Yugi…yo me he estado enamorando de ti.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ambos tricolores, el sonido de la lluvia era lo único que destrozaba esa abrupta calma que invadía tanto a Yami como a Yugi. Los latidos de su corazón que bombeada sangre a toda marcha comenzaron a oírse en medio de esa llovizna y Yugi temió que le diera un infarto.

Sus miradas estaban fijas el uno en el otro: él sabía su secreto. Sabía que no era sólo un hombre sino también una mujer. Ya no había nada que ocultar, nada que le impidiera estar con esa persona, la primera a la que había amado.

El rostro conmovido de Yugi se relajó sin dejar de mirar a Yami; luego, con movimientos rápidos, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yami y unió sus labios con los de él en un cálido beso. En un principio, Yami estaba impactado hasta que correspondió dejando caer el paraguas y pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura bien formada de Yugi.

No les importó que la lluvia los golpeara y que el ambiente frío los pudiera enfermar, lo único que valía la pena era seguir conectados en ese ósculo tan anhelado hacía tiempo atrás por sus bocas.

.

.

La ropa empapada se desplomó en el suelo dejándolo lleno de agua, en el vidrio de la ventana se podían ver gotas de lluvia recorriendo un camino de bajada hacia el marco. Entre besos y abrazos, Yami y Yugi llegaron a la parte de arriba donde se encontraba el cuarto de Yugi, una habitación llena de un ambiente masculino al que Yami ya estaba familiarizado.

Mutuamente se fueron desprendiendo de sus ropas pesadas que aún cubrían sus cuerpos. Una vez destapada su desnudez, tal cual vinieron al mundo, se tumbaron en la cama llenándose el rostro y el cuello de besos.

El éxtasis estaba en pleno apogeo, fue tan extremo que Yugi se olvidó por completo de que estaba por hacer el amor con un hombre mientras estaba en su forma de su mujer.

De repente Yami detuvo su camino de besos y miró el pecho de Yugi donde unos diminutos senos se podían contemplar.

-¿Senos?

Ante la mirada sorprendida del tricolor mayor, Yugi supo ya no podía ocultar nada de la maldición de su cuerpo.

-Yo puedo convertirme tanto en hombre como en mujer.

Por un instante tuvo miedo de que Yami saliera huyendo al ver su cara llena de estupefacción y sorpresa.

-Es una larga historia, pero yo nací como hombre originalmente.

Yami mantuvo los ojos puestos en ella; estaba serio, sin expresión, como si tuviera que cavilar cada palabra que acababa de escuchar. La respiración de Yugi se agitó entrecortadamente, denotando el miedo y los nervios que lo consumían por dentro.

De repente, para su asombro, Yami acercó su rostro al de Yugi y con suavidad tocó los labios del tricolor menor al tiempo que lo acariciaba con dulzura. Yugi correspondió acariciando la cara de su amado con esa misma ternura.

El beso pasó de tierno a apasionado.

.

.

Cuando el atardecer lució con su belleza natural en la ciudad, la lluvia cesó su curso. Los techos de las casas goteaban al igual que las hojas de los árboles, la tierra estaba humedecida y una ligera niebla cubría el lugar junto con la fragancia de las flores de los parques y campos.

Mientras Yami dormía plácidamente, Yugi aprovechó para levantarse y darse un baño con agua caliente. Sentado en su cama, se dedicó a contemplar el semblante armonizado de su amado. Nunca creyó que algún día haría el amor con un hombre, y mucho menos en su forma de mujer. Ahora sabía lo que las mujeres sentían cuando fundían sus cuerpos en uno con los hombres al estar enamoradas o encaprichadas con alguien, pero lo suyo no era capricho; era inequívocamente amor lo que su corazón sentía por Yami, lo que hacía que latiera con más fuerza e intensidad que antes.

Se dirigió al baño y tras calentar el agua, entró en la ducha. El sonido del agua al caer en las baldosas acompañado del vapor producido por el calor hicieron que Yami abriera los ojos poco a poco. Recobró el sentido de donde estaba y quedó anonadado; aún no entendía qué pasaba con Yugi, cómo un hombre podía convertirse en mujer. Estaba convencido de que algo mágico estaba involucrado: hacía unas horas atrás hizo el amor con una mujer muy parecida a él.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama reflexionando lo sucedido. La puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a un chico de cabellos tricolores tapando con una toalla su intimidad y con otra secaba su pelo.

Al momento en que las miradas de ambos se encontraron, una parálisis se apoderó de sus cuerpos inmovilizándolos completamente y permitiendo que se contemplaran de arriba abajo. Yami nunca había visto a Yugi desnudo, menos como hombre. Un leve temblor se apoderó de Yugi y dejó caer al suelo el paño que secaba su cabeza, no podía dejar de mirar a Yami.

Lentamente, Yami se puso de pie con su vista puesta en su compañero similar, caminó hacia él y juntó sus labios con los de Yugi Moto, el cual, con sorpresa, terminó correspondiendo el gesto amoroso.

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero no me interesa si eres hombre o mujer.

-Yami…

-Sólo estoy consciente de que mi único deseo es estar contigo, sin que nos afecte lo que digan los demás.

Yugi escuchaba atento a todo lo que decía su igual sintiendo calidez y paz en su corazón. Posó su mano cariñosamente en la de Yami sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Fui maldecido. Caí en un lago maldito donde murió una mujer. Desde entonces el agua fría hace que cambie a mujer y el agua caliente me convierte en hombre.

Yami también estaba interesado en todo lo referente a Yugi, sin perder los detalles de lo que su querido tuviera que decir. Después volvió a darle otro ósculo apasionado en el que el calor de sus cuerpos inundó la habitación.

-Oye…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se sentirá estar con un hombre?

La pregunta de Yugi provocó que Yami soltara carcajadas las cuales confundieron un poco a Yugi, pero optó por reírse de la misma forma.

-Pues tendremos que averiguarlo.

El tricolor menor se anonadó, su asombro aumentó más cuando Yami lo besó con más pasión que antes mientras lo llevaba a la cama donde lo tumbó sin parar de besarlo.

Yugi también lo besó de la misma forma, jamás se había comportado así con nadie. Esa locura que los invadía era algo extraño y nuevo para Yugi.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea? ¿Hombre o Mujer?

Yami detuvo su camino de besos posando su mirada penetrante en la de Yugi. Tras varios segundos de silencio, respondió.

-Sé Yugi Moto, la persona a la que amo.

Eso fue suficiente. No necesitó más palabras para sentirse satisfecho. Los labios de ambos se unieron nuevamente en un beso mucho más profundo porque ahora el sentimiento de ambos era mutuo.

¿Quién era Yugi Moto? Un hombre y una mujer. Ambos eran parte de su identidad ahora, y no podía, ni quería, deshacerse de ninguno de los dos.

FIN

 **Fue un reto para una página, pero se convirtió en mi primer one shot puzzleshipp.  
**


End file.
